1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-speed image forming apparatus capable of simultaneously forming images of a plurality of lines by one-time scan by arranging a plurality of recording heads in substantially the same direction as a nozzle arranging direction such that overlapped regions are formed between the heads is conventionally known. In addition, various methods of improving image forming apparatuses of this type have been proposed. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-57965 discloses an image forming apparatus which eliminates density unevenness in the head overlapped regions.
Unfortunately, the conventional techniques including Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-57965 described above have the problem that highly accurate head alignment is necessary.